Various types of rocking chairs have, of course, existed for many years. One type utilizes cams or cam surfaces rockable on the floor or a platform such as in a platform rocker. Another type rocks about a fixed axis such as is in a so-called "rocker-box" chair. In yet another type of rocking chair, the chair is suspended from swing arms located externally of the sides of the chair. It is this general category of chair to which the present invention is directed.